Ni tan silenciosa ni inocente
by SilentDrago
Summary: Karen y Hikari finalmente formalizaron su relación, dejando un corazón roto en el proceso que debe liberar su tristeza como sea.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Damas y caballeros, estamos ante un evento nunca antes visto, un evento que posiblemente no se repetirá y que quedará en los anales de mi historia como escritor: mi primera historia de categoría M. Ya que es mi primera vez escribiendo algo así, puede que haya errores, pero ojalá sea de su agrado a pesar de eso. Sin más dilación, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**Ni tan silenciosa ni inocente**

_\- ¡Chicas, queremos decirles algo importante! Hikari-chan y yo… empezamos a salir hace poco._

La reacción a la noticia fue de felicitaciones y buenos deseos para la recién formada pareja, pero para una de las chicas, dicha información se convirtió en algo verdaderamente tortuoso.

\- No…, Karen-chan no dijo eso… No lo dijo... Yo seré la que se quede con su corazón…

Mahiru no quería convencerse de la realidad. Prefería creer que todavía tenía posibilidades con quien durante mucho tiempo fue su única compañera de cuarto, pero en el fondo sabía que esa era una esperanza vacía; Karen siempre dejó en claro que Hikari era la dueña de su corazón y que ella era la persona con la que planeaba compartir el escenario de la obra llamada vida.

¿Cuál sería el papel de Mahiru? Tendría suerte de considerarse un personaje secundario, aunque en ese momento se sentía como alguien detrás de escena; Karen nunca sentiría lo mismo por ella.

Detrás de su habitual máscara de tranquilidad, había desesperación y desconsuelo.

Ese fin de semana, Karen y Hikari salieron en una cita, dejando a Mahiru sola. Ella se quedó en la habitación, todavía tratando de digerir el trago amargo. Un rápido vistazo le permitió decidir qué hacer en el entretiempo: limpiar el cuarto; sus compañeras eran el epítome del desorden.

_\- Esas dos no podrían sobrevivir sin mí… Y a cambio no obtengo nada _–pensó con tristeza.

Mahiru tardó bastante rato en asear todo. La habitación lucía como la de un hotel de cinco estrellas para cuando terminó. Todo lucía de maravilla, salvo por una cosa:

\- ¿Esa es… ropa interior de Karen-chan?

Bajo la cama de la castaña, había un calzón de su pertenencia. Casi como si aquella prenda fuera un tesoro, Mahiru se abalanzó sobre ella y la tomó entre sus manos. Inmediatamente después, se recostó en su propia cama con el calzón todavía en su poder. Solo eso podía poseer de Karen; ni su amor, ni su cariño ni sus sueños serían compartidos con ella; y aunque recibiera su amistad, aquello era como darle comida a un sediento.

\- Karen-chan, ¿por qué elegiste a Hikari-chan?... Yo quería despertarte todos los días… ¿Acaso nunca te diste cuenta de mis sentimientos?... No quería ser solo tu amiga... En serio yo… En serio yo…

Dejándose guiar por sus instintos primarios, Mahiru comenzó a oler la ropa interior de Karen. Su nariz se llenaba de esa esencia que no obtendría de otra manera. Lentamente se iba embriagando, perdiendo en el proceso cualquier indicio de racionalidad.

\- Karen-chan… Karen-chan…

Ya totalmente poseída por sus deseos, la chica deslizó su mano por su vientre de manera delicada, hasta meterla dentro de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, sin detenerse hasta hacer contacto con su zona íntima. Con suaves movimientos, empezó a frotarla, a la vez que repetía el nombre de aquella que ya nunca sería suya.

\- Karen-chan... Karen-chan...

De a poco empezó a aumentar la intensidad de sus movimientos, perdiéndose totalmente en fantasías en las que la castaña y ella finalmente expresaban amor en forma física. Solo en ellas podría tener a Karen para sí, sin temor a lo que Hikari pudiera decir. Los gemidos fueron inevitables.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Karen-chan!... ¡Karen-chan!... ¡Ah! ¡Ah!

Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y las lágrimas se dejaron ver, lágrimas que mezclaban la excitación y el dolor, lágrimas de frustración, lágrimas que Karen nunca vería.

No, Karen jamás vería esas lágrimas.

Hacía rato que Mahiru no tenía el control de sus acciones. Cada roce manifestaba sus deseos, pero en todos había un componente de dolor. No era tanto el placer como el sufrimiento, y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar.

\- ¡Karen-chan!... ¡Te amo, Karen-chan!... ¡Ah!... ¡Ah!...

No podía dejar que la verdad la golpeara, por lo que aumentó la fuerza de su mano, alcanzando finalmente el clímax tras unos segundos.

\- ¡Karen-chan!... ¡AAAAAH! ¡AAAAAAAAAH!

* * *

Tendida sobre la cama, una llorosa Mahiru intentaba recuperar sus fuerzas. En su mente, Karen podría ser suya, pero en la vida real, la historia era distinta.

\- Karen-chan…, eso fue maravilloso…

Aún sostenía la ropa interior de su amiga como un tesoro invaluable, dándole el aspecto de un cadáver que se aferraba a una valiosa joya. Así mismo se sentía: como un cadáver en vida que lo había perdido todo salvo una ilusión.

De todas formas, Mahiru no dejaría que Karen viera sus lágrimas. Eso jamás.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Como todos mis fics de Revue Starlight hasta el momento, este también se inspira parcialmente en una canción, en este caso _Scream_, del ruso Sergey Lazarev, siendo una línea la que da el nombre a la obra (_Not so silent and innocent_). También toma inspiración de un _doujin _de la misma temática que se vio aquí.**

**Sobre el fic en sí, los que me han leído en alguna ocasión saben que cuando mucho insinúo las situaciones sexuales. En este caso quise hacer algo más explícito, pero tampoco quería que se viera burdo o vulgar. Como dije al principio, es poco probable que escriba algo similar en el futuro. Esto fue más bien una especie de reto autoimpuesto.  
**

**Menos mal ahora existe Suzu. Mahiru, ya no serás la tercera rueda XD.**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
